Together Always
by NebThauDragmire
Summary: [OneShot] Ganondorf muses on the family he lost.


Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. Maria and Zelra Dragmire belong to me.

**Ganondorf's POV**

"Papa! Papa! You said we were going to Town today!" My little girl, Zelra said. Her shoulder-length red hair shimmered is the morning sun. Her black eyes danced with laughter, as always.

"Yes papa, you promised," My wife, Maria said. Her hair seemed, at least to me, the most perfect gold. Her blue eyes, deep as Lake Hylia, seemed to shine with their own light. I gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Eww! Gross! Come on, Papa! Let's go!" I chuckled at her impatience. It was to be her fourth birthday soon. I wanted to take her to Town, to do something special. More likely then not, she wanted to see her cousin, who was six. We lived so for away, any visit was always an occasion to celebrate.

"Fine, fine. Off we go then,"

"Yippee!" she yelled and ran toward the horses. Maria and I both laughed and soon followed.

I was right about wanting to see her cousin. As we rode up to their house -- a very large understatement -- she kept saying all the things she was going to do once she got there, all very quickly.

"Hold on, Zelra, Uncle wants to see us first." Maria said softly.

"Aww, why? I was going to tell Cousin what happened when I fell in the pond!"

"Later," I said. I was a bit anxious to leave, and I hadn't even walked in the door yet. I didn't much like Maria's brother. He was a bit to . . . happy.

The servant that met us at the door led us into the plush carpeted waiting room. I noted with distaste the amount of bight greens and blues. I wondered, not for the first time, if he had ever heard of the color red.

"Ah! Maria so good to see you!" That was my cue to get up. I sunk into a low bow (as much as I hated to do so) to my brother-in-law, Aldolphus Nohasen Hyrule, current king of Hyrule. I was surprised to see that he was wearing a red robe instead of his normal forest green. _So, he has heard of other colors..._

"Uncle Dol! Uncle Dol!" Zelra shouted, running into his arms. I watched with a jealous pang as he lifted her up and spun her around, making her laugh. She proceeded to inform Aldolphus about the 'pond incident' as I called it. I tuned out what they were saying. I had heard the story so many times, I had it memorized. However, over the past week it had gone from simply falling into the fish pond to running from a ReDead and diving into the pond to escape.

"Oh, Maria. I meant to give this to you the last time you were here, but I had forgotten."

"Ganon! It's that picture that was taken last spring, remember?" I did not, but I wasn't about to say so. Instead, I took the picture from her. It was of me, Zelra, and Maria in the palace gardens. We were sitting under the old apple tree, its blossoms just starting to fall. I had Zelra on my shoulders, who was laughing and trying to catch the falling flowers. Maria was leaning against me, smiling about something or another. And I was grinning like an idiot, just happy to be with my family.

"Papa, Mama, and me be together always, right?" said Zelra, interrupting my thoughts. I turned to see her staring intently at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yes Zelra. Together always."

**Regular POV, Ten years later.**

Ganondorf Dragmire sighed and looked away from the picture sitting on the organ. Hot tears spilled from his eyes as he remembered the promise he had failed to keep.

"Nine years since I've lost you," he murmured, looking at the woman, Maria. He glanced at the girl sitting on his shoulders in the picture. "And seven years since I lost you." He remembered how Maria had been murdered by rouge Gerudo, but Zelra had seemingly vanished off the face of the world.

"I don't believe you are dead. You're out there, somewhere. . ."

"Your majesty, pardon me, but the boy Link has awakened," said a Stalfos officer. Ganon turned to see that the Stalfos was trembling. _Good. He fears me and knows my power._

"See to it that he is killed. I want his head on a platter."

"Yes, your majesty. It shall be done," the Stalfos said as he left the room, happy to be out of the Evil King's presence.

Ganon glanced at the picture of his former family.

"I will find the Triforce. The Gods will have no choice but to descend and grant my wish. Then, we shall be together. . .always."


End file.
